The present invention relates to a screen for a projector for projecting an optical image from a high luminance CRT or liquid crystal projector etc., and to a projection system comprising these components.
A projection system for displaying an image by projecting an optical image using a high luminance CRT or liquid crystal projector can simply display a high definition image on a large screen, which means that it has become widely used as an information communication tool for a large number of users. In a screen for this projector, there have been schemes to improve light use efficiency by having a structure where a white material having high optical reflectance and a light reflecting film are coated on a surface, and to improve visibility for a plurality of observers by dispersing beads on the surface to cause light diffusion. Also, a screen that is capable of switching between screen surfaces of differing characteristics, such as a surface that has a polarization plate and a surface that does not have a polarization plate, is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 08-201918 (referred to in the following as patent publication 1).
However, with the screen disclosed in patent publication 1 that is capable of switching between screen surfaces of differing characteristics, one of the screen surfaces is exposed, and there is a problem that storage is difficult.
Also, if these two types of screen surfaces are stored at the same time, there is a problem that it is necessary to individually provide a storage tube for each screen surface.